


Eternally

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jungkook is an Older Brother, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Tags Will Probably Change, Whipped Huening Kai, bottomsoobin, still not good at tagging lol, taehyun is rich, taekook, topyeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where huening kai, was poor and desperate to find a job to help his family.He might’ve stumbled upon a life-changing job.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“help me!” someone screamed outside kai’s house, but he was no superhero, he was scared currently hiding under his worn out blankets knowing someone was getting robbed again.

his parents weren’t home, and his older brother was out trying to support for the family. Kai however, was home alone and was about to cook himself something to eat until he heard gunshots not that far away from his house. 

he didn’t have a phone so he couldn’t call his parents. He only had himself, so when someone barged in his house, 

that’s when he really wished he had a phone. 

kai hid underneath his blankets putting a hand over his mouth hoping, praying that no one came into his room. They knocked things over, broke things, and he was pretty sure the valuable things they did have, were gone. 

“why do we even do this shit? we’ve got a shit ton of money back home” one of the burglars complained 

“because it’s the kang’s rules, if we don’t bring home anything valuable then we’re dead” another voice argued “then why are we in this broken down neighborhood?” someone asked again in a snobbish tone “just shut up and do your job” the other voiced walking in front of his door 

the burglar jiggled his door knob, sighing “let’s just go, this place is a waste anyways” he scoffed walking away from his door 

kai mentally screamed, this was the kang’s doing? he had always hated the kang family they were selfish, they had more money than kai could even imagine and yet, they stole from people. 

he heard it was because they "needed" money for their son, but honestly, did they really? 

he got up slowly walking over to his door in fear, he opened the door and immediately saw the living room all dirtied up. 

the small dining table was broken, the small (but working) tv that was now broken, vases all of the floor

everything they paid so much money for, was broken all because of kai. 

his parents walked in the house in shock “baby? what happened?” his mom asked running over to him as his dad looked at everything that was broken “s-someone robbed us...” kai cried, hugging his mom. 

“oh baby... it’s okay we’ll figure something out” she reassured looking back at his dad who was staring at a family picture 

which was also, broken. 

kai felt horrible, maybe he should’ve did something. Now everything in his house was just a memory and not to mention he didn’t know where his brother was. 

“sweetie, we have to stay with your grandma just until we... fix everything” his mom said holding his hands to calm him 

kai loved his grandma but he hated going to see her, because she lived in the city where the kang’s lived. He didn’t want to come across any member of that horrid family, especially after what happened today. 

—

kai was trying to get some sleep but he heard his parents talking about their living situation. It wasn’t anything he didn’t expect but he honestly did not want to live in the city, he wasn’t built for that. 

jungkook opened the door “i brought you something” he smiled giddily, kai sat up in confusion “what is it? another stuffed animal?” kai exclaimed quietly not wanting his parents to come in 

“nope! it’s a bracelet!” jungkook whisper-yelled pulling out the shiny bracelet that had dark red hearts on it 

“holy shit-! where’d you get that from?” kai asked, happily taking his gift as jungkook blushed “my boyfriend bought me it, for me and you” jungkook explained holding his wrist to show the same bracelet but with trees instead of hearts 

“i’ll wear it forever!” kai giggled putting it on tight enough so it wouldn’t fall off

“also, i know you haven’t eaten yet so i brought you noddles and sausages” jungkook told him, pulling out his dinner 

“what about you?” kai asked taking the food and jungkook shrugged “what about me? i already ate, i was late because i was bringing you something” jungkook explained putting his noodles in the microwave 

kai smiled at jungkook, he always made sure that he was eating, no matter how hard life was for jungkook he made sure kai was okay. He was thankful that jungkook was his brother because he wouldn’t be here without his brother. 

kai rubbed his bracelet, thank you jungkook, for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai goes with his grandma and sees the city isn’t too bad

“kai! get up!” jungkook shook him until he opened his eyes “what for? i’m not doing anything” kai rasped, groaning feeling the hard cold floor hurt his back 

“we’re going to see grandma, and mom is already in the car waiting” jungkook informed shaking him again to make sure he was awake. 

“i’ll be out.. in a minute” kai whispered as jungkook laughed “okay, but she will leave you if you’re not out the house in five minutes” jungkook said grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.

kai got up and grabbed his pack of baby wipes, they currently didn’t have a working shower so he had to improvise. Sometimes he’d go over to jungkook’s boyfriend’s house and use his shower but that wasn’t the case today, so he stuck to his handy dandy wipes. 

he wiped himself down and slipped on a hoodie and some blue jeans, looking around to see if he had left something (which he didn’t) he shrugged, leaving his room. 

—

it was silent in the car. Except for when his parents talked and when they played the radio, but even that stopped working after awhile. 

kai looked back at his bracelet which shined in the sunlight, it was nice that jungkook had been the only one willing to spend money on him. His parents always told him that "it cost too much" or "we’re low on money" and he understood, but how come jungkook was able to get him things? 

not that he was complaining, their love was a gift itself. 

he looked over at jungkook who was fast asleep, probably thinking about his boyfriend which was something kai always wanted. Someone to cherish him and make him feel like he was special 

but in school, he was made fun of and picked on saying he was "ugly" or that he "was too poor to have friends" which was true, no one wanted to be his friend if he was poor. 

they pulled up to a house that had two floors on it and pretty designs on the walls of the house.

a life kai always wanted. 

“jungkook! we’re here!” his mom yelled, which startled jungkook awake as their parents got out of the car 

kai got out of the car with jungkook and they both walked awkwardly up to the house quietly. 

they entered the house to a living room table filled with food, and the air conditioner running cold air in the house 

“welcome babies! aw, i haven’t seen you two in forever!” their grandma exclaimed hugging the both of them as jungkook pulled away “sorry to be that guy- but i have to go” jungkook informed walking backwards to the door slowly.

“what- jungkook you’re not going anywhere!” their dad yelled walking up to them “dad you know i’m busy with stuff- i’ll be back later to continue...this” jungkook apologized leaving out of the house 

“jungkook-!” his mom yelled but he was already gone. 

“it’s okay, let the boy go out. I’ll hang with my little one here” his grandma cooed as kai smiled “hi grandma” he whispered back to her 

“oh! i have food for you here! eat all you want!” his grandma exclaimed pointing at the table while his parents sighed “mom we’re only going to be here for three days, maybe four” kai’s mom explained to her 

“oh hush! you can stay for however long you want” his grandma approved, handing kai a plate of chicken and fries 

“can i save some for jungkook?” kai asked his grandma, his dad scoffed “no you can’t, jungkook thinks just because he gets a rich boyfriend that he can’t he with us anymore. So he can feed himself” his dad grumbled 

that’s funny, because jungkook was the only person who went out of his way to feed him last night, kai thought. 

his grandma nodded at him “i’ll save him a plate or two” she whispered quietly so only he could hear her, kai smiled sitting down to eat his food. 

“well everyone get settled in! daughter your room is down the hall to your right and kai yours is right there next to that door there, oh and jungkook’s is right next to yours!” she explained walking to make jungkook’s leftover plate. 

—

it was about an hour later and kai’s parents had both went to work, his grandma was sewing them clothes and well, you know where jungkook is. 

so he was in the living room folding his old pair of clothes that he was about to wash when someone knocked on the door 

“nana there’s someone at the door!” kai yelled out and groaned when he heard a faint "you open it!" 

he opened the door to boy shorter than him with a weirdly red color in his hair “can i help you?” kai asked and the boy arched his eyebrow in confusion

“can i come in?” he asked ignoring his whole presence “no you can’t, not until you tell who you’re here for?” kai repeated feeling a hot breeze blow on his legs 

“a lady.. lives here? and she washes my clothes? is she here or not?” they boy asked looking him up and down “uh- no? but i’ll do it, um if you pay me..?” kai suggested nervously 

the boy stood there quietly in silence,

“hm.. sure, i’ll pay you two hundred to wash my clothes” they boy offered grabbing his bag of clothes and setting it in front of kai “i’ll take it! wait- um how am i supposed to tell you it’s done?” kai questioned and the boy stared at him again

he grabbed his hand, uncapping a sharpie he had and wrote on his hand 

“K taehyun, address: 1608 knight street” taehyun wrote, shutting the sharpie 

“meet me there at 5:00 that’s when you return my clothes and i’ll pay you” taehyun told him and kai nodded “oh and.. nice bracelet” he complimented before he walked away to get in his lift. 

kai was sure glad he knew how to wash clothes, because he was getting paid for this and he certainly didn’t want to screw up 

he shut the door and squealed “i’m getting paid!” he whisper-yelled hugging the bag of clothes 

—

jungkook walked in the house with his boyfriend “kai what the hell are you doing?” jungkook asked confused and kai smiled “i’m separating the whites and colors from this pile of laundry” he replied grabbing a white shirt from the pink pile 

“do you need help?” taehyung asked sitting down in front of him “nope! all good, thanks for trying to help though. Oh jungkook! you’re food is in the fridge” kai informed going back to his pile of clothes, smiling when he saw he was finished 

“all finished! i’ll be in the laundry room if you need me” kai said pointing at jungkook and taehyung before giddily walking away 

he walked into the laundry room (which was hard to find) and dropped the colors in the washer first and starting the machine 

he was probably going to stay in here until they were done so he could do the whites. Either way he was going to get this done, he was going to get paid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai goes to taehyun’s house to return his clothes and...

kai stayed up all night washing taehyun’s clothes, with the help of jungkook and his brother, of course. He wasn’t going to lie it was a little stressful since he had so many clothes, but they got it done with only one hour of shut-eye. 

“kai it’s 4:56” taehyung told him and kai immediately woke up “no- i haven’t even showered!” he panicked grabbing his wipes 

that’ll have to do, since he was going to be late if he showered. 

“i’ll drive you, kook’s out working so i’ll be running arrands with you” taehyung offered and kai finished putting on his shirt “thank you.. i don’t know what i’d do with you-” kai exaggerated walking out the door hurriedly 

— 

kai arrived at the house, a couple minutes late but he was going to blame it on the fact that the clothes bag was so heavy. 

he rang the doorbell and a tall boy walked out “hello! can i help you?” the boy asked at the door and kai cleared his throat “uh- these clothes are for taehyun, i’m supposed to bring them to him” kai answered 

“oh! right you’re the laundry boy! come in, he’s waiting for you” the boy exclaimed unlocked the gate 

kai walked passed the gate, sighing at the heavyweight bag he’s been carrying for too long now 

they walked in the house finally and the boy walked him to his room “if you need me, just call out for soobin” soobin smiled, waving at him before he left 

kai was about to knock on the door when the door flew open revealing taehyun, who was shirtless and seemed to have just come back from a workout session 

he choked “um- h-here’s your clothes” he mumbled setting his clothes down in front of taehyun “oh? you actually did it- alright how much did i say? 200?” taehyun asked walking back into his room to fetch his wallet 

kai followed him into his room and his jaw dropped “where’d you get the money to get all of this stuff?” kai whispered in awe 

taehyun stared at him “what-? you mean my computer or my speaker?” taehyun asked counting his money 

“sure, i wanna know where you got all of it” kai asked touching a sighed poster that he had hung up “the mall? what are you like poor or something?” taehyun laughed and kai frowned 

“no.. i’m not, i just- i've never seen anything like this” kai mumbled, ashamed that taehyun had humiliated him like that 

“sheesh don’t get all upset, i was just joking i know you’re not poor... you look two clean” taehyun laughed again walking up to him “you’re money, 200 all right here” taehyun said handing him the money 

kai didn’t want his money anymore, he wasn’t some slave, someone that was desperate for money. He wasn’t like that, and if taehyun was going to laugh at poor people then he could keep his money, because kai didn’t want it 

“you know what, keep it.. i don’t want your money anymore” kai muttered about to walk out the room but taehyun grabbed his arm “why not? you worked hard for it?” he responded confused 

“am i fucking slave to you?” kai cursed yanking his arm back and taehyun tensed “what- did i say something wrong? i take what i said back i’m sorry” taehyun frowned 

“yeah, you’re a dick and i don’t want money from people who laugh at poor people” kai mumbled trying not to show him being offended 

“i’m sorry for what i said- but take the money, you deserve it” taehyun said shoving the money in his hand 

kai scoffed, if he was genuinely giving him the money the he guessed it wouldn’t be that bad to take it 

— 

kai left his room not uttering a word to taehyun, he was going to tell jungkook all about what he had said—

“we’re probably going send taehyun off to anger management classes” a female voice said 

“or to some camp, either way he can’t stay here anymore” another voice chimed in

kai didn’t know who was talking, or what they were necessarily talking about but he knew it was about taehyun leaving and something about that was... making his heartbreak 

“ugh, if he wasn’t gay then maybe we wouldn’t have to send him off” the female voice complained, earning hums from other people 

kai scoffed, people were really mad at people who liked the same gender. If it was up to him, he’d let taehyun stay with him- actually, if he wasn’t an asshole then he would definitely let him stay 

“don’t let their lies fool you” taehyun whispered in his ear as kai looked at him “i have my own opinions on you- and not because your gay” kai shrugged trying to listen back into their conversation 

“oh? that’s what they’re talking about- yeah, get used to it. They hate that i suck dick” taehyun said bluntly and kai grimaced “ew! don’t talk like that” he whispered trying to ignore the blush that creeped on his cheeks 

“anyways- this is probably the last time you’ll see me here” taehyun sighed, watching his parents leave the room the were talking in 

“what-? why?” kai asked frowning “didn’t you hear? because i’m gay, they don’t want someone like me in this household” taehyun responded 

“that sucks.. my parents don’t know that i’m-” kai stopped his sentence realizing that he had only told jungkook that he was into boys 

“that you’re what? gay? it’s fine, you can say that word it’s not a sacred word” taehyun chuckled and kai bit his lip “it’s not that.. it’s just- i haven’t told anyone that” kai hesitated 

“so? it’s okay to be in the closet, just wait until you’re ready” taehyun said to him 

kai looked at him, maybe taehyun wasn’t this big asshole kai thought he was. Sure, he laughed at poor people but if it was a meaningless joke then, what’s the harm? 

“oh- someone’s outside for you” taehyun said pointing outside as kai looked outside to see taehyung’s car 

“right- uh i’ll see you tomorrow? or anytime you need me to wash your clothes!” kai yelled running out of his house 

he got into taehyung’s car and looked back at taehyun who was standing at his front door 

something about taehyun, made kai want to know more.


End file.
